Almost every electric installation (e.g. in an automobile, in a house, electric subsystems of larger installations) include one of more fuses to provide an over-current protection. Standard fuses include piece of wire, which provides a low-ohmic current path in case the current passing through the fuse is below a nominal current. However, the piece of wire is designed to heat up and melt or vaporize when the current passing through the fuse exceeds the nominal current for a specific time. Once triggered a fuse has to be replaced by a new one.
Fuses are increasingly replaced by circuit breakers. A circuit breaker is an automatically operated electrical switch designed to protect an electrical circuit from damage caused by overcurrent or overload or short circuit. Circuit breakers may include electro-mechanical relays, which are triggered to disconnect the protected circuit from the supply when an over-current (i.e. a current exceeding the nominal current) is detected. In many applications (e.g. in the on-board power supply of an automobile), circuit breakers may be implemented using an electronic switch (e.g. a MOS transistor, an IGBT or the like) to disconnect the protected circuit from the supply in case of an over-current. Such electronic circuit breakers may also be referred to as electronic fuses (e-fuses or smart fuses). Besides its function as a circuit breaker, an electronic fuse may also be used to regularly switch a load on and off Usually, the switching state (on/off) of electronic switches such as MOS transistors is controlled using so-called driver circuits or simply drivers (gate drivers in case of MOS transistors).
However, at least in some electronic circuit breakers (e-fuses) common driver circuits may be inadequate with regard to fault tolerance and functional safety, which may be an issue particularly in automotive applications, in which standards concerning functional safety must be complied with (e.g. ISO 26262).